


Пир во время чумы

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: А такой ли веселой была та самая вечеринка?
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Javik/Liara T'Soni, Kal'Reegar/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Kudos: 5





	Пир во время чумы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Они сражались отчаянно и храбро. Они преодолевали разногласия и объединяли силы. Они совершали невозможное, мечтая о победе. И этого оказалось недостаточно. В какой-то момент это стало очевидно, и мысли о победе сменились мыслями о том, чтобы не проиграть и, умирая, сделать хоть что-то, подобно протеанам, которые смогли на последнем вздохе своей цивилизации ослабить Жнецов. Не проиграть. Погибнуть с честью. «На солнце и на смерть нельзя смотреть в упор». Или можно? Почему нет, если солнце все равно испепелит, а смерть все равно пожнет? Не отворачиваться — это все, что они теперь могли. И эта встреча произойдет скоро, но не сегодня. 

Сегодня гуляйте. Веселитесь. Пейте и ешьте, танцуйте, смейтесь, любите. Пусть начнется пир во время чумы.

Шепард не говорит этого вслух, да и зачем? Все знают. Все чувствуют. Они дошли до конца, край карты теперь — не призрачная алая зона на радаре. Теперь каждый видит ее собственными глазами. Все они — щепки, которые чудовищный поток этой войны несет к водопаду. Им не развернуть течения, не выплыть на берег, ведь берегов больше нет… а раз так — они будут пировать. Сегодня. А завтра пойдут и встретятся со своей судьбой. 

Все знают это. Все принимают это. Это знание разливается внутри, напоминая старое вино. Сладкий, тягучий вкус с горьковатым послевкусием яда, остающегося на губах. Яд поет в крови, будоража ее и шепча о том, что теперь не к чему откладывать на потом что бы то ни было. Ведь не будет никакого «потом». 

Никто не откладывает.

В начале вечера Гаррус и Шепард надевают на запястья друг друга тонкие браслеты из переплетающихся лент стали и серебра. Они немногословны в обещаниях, которые принято давать на этой церемонии. Они смотрят друг на друга и не осознают, что сжимают руки все крепче. Им есть что сказать, но времени так мало! Как уместить в один вечер все разговоры, которые должны были происходить на протяжении многих лет в будущем, будь оно у них? Как успеть сказать все то, что хотели, но не сказали за прошедшее с момента знакомства время, потому что считали, что для этого найдется момент получше? Никак. И они не говорят, с отчаянной силой стискивая руки и глядя в глаза друг другу даже не моргая. 

Глиф меняет музыку, Заид и Рекс отпускают скабрезные комментарии о том, что кое-кому пора найти себе комнату, а не пялиться как глупые пыжаки… вечеринка начинается и все находят себе развлечение по вкусу. 

Вечеринка действительно веселая. Отчаянно веселая. Обреченно веселая. Горькая в своем искреннем, надрывном веселье. 

Миранда и Джек пьют на брудершафт и смеются. Одна уже не пытается казаться воплощенным Совершенством, другая не перемежает каждое слово ругательством и говорит тише и спокойнее обычного. Уже незачем держать лицо и незачем защищаться даже от своих — все совсем скоро закончится, а раз так — можно позволить себе даже дружбу. И она будет искренней, пусть и продлится всего несколько часов. Или дней. Или столько, сколько им осталось. 

Явик долго сидит за стойкой, немигающим взглядом глядя в свой стакан, потом встает, оставив его нетронутым, а рядом ложатся перчатки, которые он снимает так редко, не желая «запачкаться» ощущениями примитивов. На краю карты гордыня также утрачивает смысл. Его мир давно сгорел в огне Жнецов, и лишь нелепая случайность оставила его в живых, чтоб он мог понаблюдать за тем, как погибнет еще один мир. Не было в его пробуждении ни предзнаменования, ни смысла, ни ключа к победе — стечение обстоятельств и только. От этого понимания голову заполняет белый шум, и в океане этого шума Явик обнимает Лиару, притягивая к себе и прижимая ладони к ее спине, оголенной фасоном платья. Он утыкается лицом в ее шею, открываясь всему тому, что эта маленькая храбрая азари так хотела ему показать… до того момента, как утратила надежду. Теперь там, где раньше была надежда, только пустота. Ничто. Явик не знает, когда это случилось. Может быть, когда она увидела гибель Тессии, а может быть, и нет. Может, и не было для нее переломного момента. Может, надежда сочилась капля за каплей, день за днем…пока однажды не иссякла совсем. Явик не может утешить маленькую азари, хотя сейчас и хочет. Но ему нечего сказать об этом и нечем поделиться. Его надежда сгорела давным-давно, остались только гнев и ненависть. И он делится ими, потому что теперь готов позволить себе то, что презирала его мертвая раса, готов позволить себе эгоизм. Он хочет, чтобы глаза этой азари снова вспыхнули огнем, и пусть это будет огонь ярости, а не надежды, раз для надежды слишком поздно. Ярость лучше покорности и смирения. 

Никто не удивляется, видя их в тени книжных стеллажей. Никому нет дела, пир продолжается. Музыка звучит все громче. 

Тали ставит последнюю точку и отправляет длинное письмо Кэл’Ригару. Надежда на то, что оно найдет адресата до того, как все закончится, ничтожна, но Тали все равно улыбается. Она сделала это. И пусть эта радость омрачена досадой и сожалениями об упущенном времени, она все же успела. Надо было сказать лично. Но лучше так, чем никак. Тали залпом допивает коктейль, который смешал для нее Рекс, и громогласно заявляет, что настало время танцев. Тали умеет и любит танцевать, но последнее время было не до того — слишком много обязанностей, да и не пристало адмиралу. «Не пристало», ха! Скажите это смерти. Тали кружится в потоках музыки и алкогольного дурмана, извиваясь змеей и забываясь настолько, что весь мир ненадолго преображается, сжимаясь до размеров этой квартиры и в то же время распахиваясь в бесконечность. Туда, где еще есть шанс на победу, где еще случаются чудеса. И Тали смеется, обнимая кого-то рядом и увлекая в танец. 

Танцуют многие, даже Джефф и СУЗИ. Пилот с необычным энтузиазмом повторяет движения более опытных танцоров и только смеется на предостережения СУЗИ. Смеется да отпускает шуточки о том, что даже если он сегодня поломает себе ноги, разве это помешает ему сидеть в кресле пилота? А покидать это кресло он не собирается. Он останется до конца. Кайден, случайно услышавший это, болезненно хмурится, вспоминая, чем кончилось дело, когда пилот проявил подобное упрямство в прошлый раз, но даже он ничего не говорит сейчас. Сейчас дело не в упрямстве и нежелании признать поражение. Кайден понимает это, как понимает и СУЗИ. Она долго смотрит на Джеффа, совсем без улыбки, тем особым, внимательным взглядом, которого не бывает у людей, но в котором при этом так много человеческого. А потом она обнимает Джеффа, и ее плечи вздрагивают. Может ли ИИ в теле киборга плакать? Вряд ли. А вот бояться, как оказалось, может. В этом объятии есть страх, он читается в напряженной спине, именно он заставляет механические пальцы отчаянно стискивать рубашку на спине пилота, натягивая ткань… но кроме страха есть еще и благодарность и привязанность, которую СУЗИ явно не способна выразить так же, как Шепард не находила слов, глядя на Гарруса. Джефф негромко смеется, выдавая очередную дурацкую шутку о женщинах из стали. Он касается головы СУЗИ, прислоняясь к ней щекой и на секунду закрывает глаза. Он спокоен. 

Вечеринка продолжается, от дверей слышится шум, там Грюнт демонстрирует соседям, пришедшим скандалить, жемчужины кроганской ругани, доставшиеся ему по наследству от поколений кроганов. Урц вертится у его ног, щерясь, издавая счастливые звуки и явно интересуясь, не доставка ли это еды для него. Соседи в ужасе и возмущении ретируются, чтобы вскоре вернуться уже с патрулем СБЦ. Раньше Шепард бы непременно попросила Глифа сделать потише музыку и объяснилась бы с сотрудниками, может, даже извинилась бы за неудобства. Точно бы извинилась. Сейчас она спускается со второго этажа, не озаботившись даже тем, чтобы накинуть поверх белья халат, и без слов тыкает в лицо патрульному значком СПЕКТРа, после чего ударяет по панели закрытия двери и вновь исчезает на втором этаже квартиры. Нет времени на формальности. Уже ни на что нет времени, последние песчинки падают сквозь горлышко часов. 

Пока Миранда и Джек устраивают для оставшихся на первом этаже представление, извиваясь на столе на зависть стриптизершам из «Загробной жизни», Самара и Заид тихо беседуют в дальней части гостиной. Азари выглядит рассеянной, перебирая пальцами странного вида кулон с тремя фото. Она не смотрит на эти снимки. Не смотрит она и на Заида, ее взгляд тоже устремлен в прошлое, в те времена, когда в ее жизни еще не было долга Юстициара и опустошающей охоты. В те времена, когда она еще не представляла себе звук, с которым ломается шея самой любимой из дочерей под ее собственной рукой. Самара не боится будущего — ни взрывы планет, ни металлический скрежет поступи Жнецов не сравнятся с тем звуком. Она даже ждет момента, когда все они переступят последнюю черту. Конечно, сражаясь и не отступая. С честью. Исполняя долг. Заид понимающе кивает. Он много пожил и многое видел, но за всю свою жизнь так и не нашел никого, кто стал бы ему так же дорог, как дороги Самаре ее дочери, как дороги друг другу Гаррус и Шепард, как Шепард дорога всем здесь. Не случилось. Не срослось, так бывает. Заиду приходит на ум, что воспоминания Самары о том времени, когда она была счастлива со своими дочерьми, стоят всего прочего. Что если бы дочерей у нее не было вовсе — было бы хуже. Было бы просто никак. Так ему кажется, но он не произносит этого вслух. В конце концов, почем ему знать, какова подобная боль? Ему, человеку, который прожил жизнь и даже собаку не сподобился завести, не говоря уж о любимых или детях. Заид оставляет сомнительные мысли при себе и усмехается, замечая, что это будет бой что надо, только в таких и стоит умирать. 

Вечеринка кружится и горит, то вспыхивая веселым безумством, то сбавляя обороты, но не стихая совсем. Часы уверяют, что уже глубокая ночь, органы чувств — что участники веселья глубоко пьяны, но расходиться никто не спешит. Когда кончится этот день, украденный у времени, оно возьмет свое. 

Алкоголь смешивается с тонизирующими напитками; вновь присоединившиеся к остальным Шепард и Гаррус в четыре руки пытаются играть на рояле «Собачий вальс», Урц самозабвенно подвывает; Кайден, Джейкоб и Вега соревнуются в метании диванных подушек по опустевшим бутылкам; Тали учит СУЗИ танцевать и объясняет, что бедра органикам не только за тем, чтоб к ним ноги крепились; Касуми, мерцая маскировкой, снует туда-сюда, требуя найти ей Лиару и заявляя, что у нее есть роскошная коллекция фоток с этой вечеринки, и они непременно должны быть сохранены в тех блоках данных, которые азари пихает в любую щель на любой планете, когда ее замечает; Рекс и Грюнт зажимают Кортеза в углу бара и требуют, чтобы он попробовал еще один только что изобретенный ими коктейль, Кортез совершенно не против, но его рука шарит в воздухе и никак не может встретиться со стаканом, окосевшие кроганы помочь не в состоянии и ограничиваются забористой бранью; Мордин возмущен, и не понятно, чем больше: тем ли, что бестолковые мордовороты смешали в этом коктейле левоаминный алкоголь с дестро-аминным, или же тем, что его разумные комментарии по этому поводу кроганы решительно игнорировали; Самара присоединяется к танцам Миранды и Джек, еще больше украшая это зрелище; Трейнор раскладывает на игральном столе карты, поднося их к лицу и подолгу рассматривая, будто вспоминая, что это вообще такое; Тейн обсуждает с Легионом то, насколько идеальная память дреллов похожа на память синтетиков; Заид закусывает сооруженный кроганами коктейль лимоном прямо с дерева, после чего присоединяется к танцующим женщинам; всполохи синей и зеленой биотики время от времени создают на импровизированном танцполе зоны невесомости…

А потом наступает утро. И время заканчивается. 

«Это был хороший полет».

**Author's Note:**

> Мордин, Тейн и Легион мертвы.


End file.
